


Sing Me to Sleep

by GingerCat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atem is a 3000 y/o puppy, Blindshipping, Dueling, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I, Light Angst, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Rating might go up, Some Humor, They just deserve some happiness ok, This is not totally crack but crack-ish, m really bad at tagging sorry, my attempt at being funny, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerCat/pseuds/GingerCat
Summary: Since Atem couldn’t float in and out of existence anymore, now he had a corporal body and all, he was doing exactly what any sensible human-being would do: hide behind a bin on Yuugi’s university campus.He needed a plan.Or: Atem comes back after 7 years and should probably tell Yuugi soon.





	1. How Yuugi Mutou got his stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic after a looong time of no writing. Got back into Yu-Gi-Oh and got a big fat reminder of how much I love these boys.  
> Don't think I can ever let this go. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Most of this is pretty light-weight, some angst there, but it's mostly fun and games!

Time worked different in the World of the Living. Atem had known that. He’d also known he’d once be able to return to his (a? he wondered if it was exactly the same) body. Osiris had somewhat told him even though she had been kind of…

…He didn’t want to say ‘shady’, since she was a goddess and all. But weren’t Pharaohs practically gods?

Ok, she had been kind of shady about the whole deal.

Atem had always known he’d come back. However, now he was actually back he had no idea how to approach this. He couldn’t just walk op to Yuugi and say hi right? It had been seven years for him. Since Atem couldn’t float in and out of existence anymore, now he had a corporal body and all, he was doing exactly what any sensible human-being would do: hide behind a bin on Yuugi’s university campus.

He needed a plan.

You’d think he would’ve thought this through better. Atem liked to think of himself as composed. Most of the time anyway. But Yuugi had always been the one to come with the good strategies and right now Atem felt kind of stuck in his situation.

Currently, Yuugi was sitting at table outside, casually eating lunch with some of his study companions. Or so Atem presumed. It wasn’t like he had been stalking him for more than a day.  He supposed he could do this in two ways: he could surprise him, which would either go very well or very bad. He wouldn’t blame Yuugi to be terrified of what he assumed to be a dead man. Or… or he could just follow him for a while, sneak in at the right moment.

The second option was what he had been doing all day. He ‘arrived’ in the World of the Living that morning. Finding Yuugi hadn’t been that hard, Osiris had kindly dropped him near his university. It was however, some 4 hours later now, and so far all he had done was hide and look like a lunatic stalker.

Something in Atem just wanted to saunter up to Yuugi and impress him. Yuugi would be impressed, right? He hadn’t changed much since he last saw him and Yuugi, well. Those seven years did him good as far as Atem could see from his hiding place. AT LEAST Yuugi would be impressed by him being an actual alive human-being, if Atem didn’t scare the crap out of him first. 

The moment he stood up, Yuugi got up as well (still very much in-sync, Atem mused while he ducked down again). His former other-self walked into the other direction, Atem once again losing his chance to do something about the situation.

* * *

Yuugi wasn’t dumb. He liked to think he was actually pretty smart. He was in university after all, doing his Master of Science in Archaeology. And let’s not forget: he IS still technically the King of Games. His grades weren’t so bad either.

So no, Yuugi doesn’t think he is stupid. He does think however, he is being stalked.

It all started that morning when he almost arrived at campus. When he got off the bus (he has a small apartment only 10 minutes away from campus, all thanks to Kaiba who lets him do odd jobs for the company), he swore he saw someone dive into an alley.

He ignored it. There hadn’t really been any danger since… well since Atem ‘went away’, as he liked to call it. He wasn’t sure that could be called denial. Anyways, he didn’t think too much of the whole stalking issue at first.

However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. In class, in the library and now during lunch. He SWORE he saw someone duck behind a bin when he got up. 

He wasn’t sure what to think. Of course, his first thought was that the past had come to haunt him, maybe literally, but ghosts don’t really hide behind bins as far as he remembered.

And maybe that was also just a bit of wishful thinking.

He couldn’t think of any person stalking him though. He didn’t really have anything of value, except his laptop, books and an old camera. Of course, he had the knowledge of everything that happened 7 years ago, so maybe it was someone seeking the truth. Or someone from Egypt wanting to take over? Maybe some Egyptian publisher searching for filth.

None of those were plausible though, but he was pret- _ty_ sure someone was staring at him from the classroom window every few seconds.

The person was quick, he’d give them that.

In retrospect he hadn’t really tried to catch the… guy he wanted to say, but he had no actual idea. Something stopped him. Maybe he just didn’t want the drama anymore. But he wasn’t Yuugi Mutou if he wasn’t INCREDIBLY curious.

He decided to give it until after class. Only two hours to go.

* * *

Oh Ra, he did not think this through.

It couldn’t be long until classes were over. Atem didn’t know Yuugi’s schedule (only stalking for a day, remember), but he knew enough of universities and schools in general to know this day couldn’t last much longer.

He was pretty decent at dealing with stressful situations. Brought up as a ruler, he was taught to keep calm. He had faltered a few times before in his life, he must admit to that. Tended to get quite a hot head in some duels. But overall he strived in stress.

Today however, was not one of his best moments.

At the moment he was ducking beneath one of Yuugi’s classroom windows. It was pretty high up, and he could only see through when he stood up straight. That means it was easy to duck under, but he also must look quite weird to students walking the hallways.

Thinking that was quite enough of making a fool out of himself, he decided to go to the toilets instead. A corporal body also meant he had some basic needs to attend too.

Using the toilet might not be his favorite one.

* * *

 Yuugi sighed as he walked towards the toilets. It had honestly been an excuse, his curiosity getting the better of him. Couldn’t even last those two hours, he should’ve known. It had barely been 5 minutes.

When he got outside the classroom no one had been there except for some students roaming the hallways. Maybe he was all imagining it.

Back when Atem just ‘went away’, he kept imagining his voice, seeing shadows from the corner of his eyes. It took 2,5 years for that to lessen, maybe he was having a relapse. Dreams still happened often, nightmares now and then. He wouldn’t be surprised.

Sighing, he ducked in a stall to relieve himself. Better just take his time now he had a few minutes out of class. He tended to get bored by other subjects and things when one particular something or someone had his attention. He should probably just let this go though, his imagination-argument started to sound very believable. It was what Anzu and the others would tell him as well. Maybe he should call them tonight.

Almost done, he heard someone flush the toilet next to him and open the stall.

A dull bang and

\- ‘I apologize, I didn’t see you’

‘That’s alright!’

That… that had been Atem’s voice. That had DEFINITLY been _Atem’s_ voice. THAT HAD DEFINITILY. BEEN. ATEM’S. VOICE.

Yuugi had never pulled up his pants and flushed a toilet faster. Almost throwing himself out of the stall he looked around the toilets. The guy using the urinal (Yuugi had never liked them), looked a bit frightened by his behavior, but Yuugi took no note.

\- ‘You, you’re Takashi right?’

‘Uhhh..’

‘Did you just see a guy here, same colored hair as me?’

Takashi nodded, ‘he just went out and to the right, as far as I could see’

‘Thanks!’ Yuugi was already running out the door.

Before he could run outside though (right, Takashi had said, which meant the small courtyard of the university), he paused.

That had been Atem’s voice.

What.

Yuugi doubled over, ass against the lockers, hands on his knees, eyes trained on the floor.

That had been Atem’s voice, right? But if it was his voice, why was he at his school? He was gone, finally to the afterlife where he belonged. And even if he came back, why was he stalking Yuugi instead of visiting him. Was something bad happening again?

Oh Ra, he was not handling this well.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more angst-y than I anticipated, but we're getting there! Enjoy!  
> It's a bit short, but wanted to get something out for you guys :)

In the end Yuugi went back to class. He needed to think this through and not make any hasty decisions. If that had really been Atem – and Yuugi was sure – he must have a reason not to show himself so far.

He decided to text Jonouchi, who of course took Yuugi to his favorite therapy place: the burger joint near Yuugi’s old school.

‘Sho whashup?’

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the mouthful of burger Jonouchi showed, but answered anyway. He needed to get this out.

‘I heard Atem today’. It sounded more like one long word than a sentence in his rush, but since Jonouchi spit out the sip of Coke he just took to swallow his bite with, Yuugi figured he had understood.

‘Like in your _head’?_ He stretched the last word.

‘What? No?’ Yuugi shook his head. ‘I don’t think that would ever be possible again. I was at the toilets and I SWORE I heard him apologize to someone. His voice, his manners, exactly the same. Someone’s been stalking me all day too.’

Jonouchi frowned. ‘Yuugi are you sure…’

‘I’m sure, Jo, this isn’t in my head’.  Yuugi shook his head. ‘It wasn’t like last time.’

‘OK, if you’re sure Yuug, I believe you’. Jonouchi nodded harshly, as if to prove his point. ‘We got to think about what to do then.’

Despite being still slightly stressed about the situation, Yuugi smiled. He knew he could count on his best friend.  
  


* * *

Atem was hungry. He could almost taste the burger Yuugi was eating in his own mouth.

Except he couldn’t. Another downside of a corporal body.

He’d send someone to the Shadow Realm for some falafel right now.

Don’t get him wrong, he was extremely grateful that he had his own body now. However, he was very hungry at the moment and didn’t have any money yet. He wasn’t going to ask someone either, that would be… impolite.

He frowned, quickly looking around the corner into the window again to watch Yuugi take another bite.

That was just _obscene_ , he thought, watching Yuugi chew and lick his lips.

Suddenly Yuugi was turning around and Atem ducked quickly behind the corner again. That was way too close. Stomach growling, Atem groaned.

He really did need a plan.

* * *

‘SEE?!’ Yuugi exclaimed. ‘Someone definitely just dove around the corner there’. He put his face in his hands. ‘I’m getting too old for this Jo’.

Jonouchi patted his head sympathetically ‘We could go have a look if you want.’

‘Ugh no. Honestly, a few hours ago my curiosity couldn’t take it, but now I’m just feeling anxious’.

Jonouchi nodded, opening his mouth but before he could say  anything ‘… I mean it has been seven years, Jo. SEVEN. I changed so much? I actually grew 10 centimeters. He might not even recognize me. And it’s not like he can _feel_  me like he used to. I’m not sure if that makes this all worse. What if he doesn’t like me like this. What if it isn’t even him. I…’

‘Yuugi, calm the fuck down will ya?’ Jonouchi interrupted a bit harshly. ‘If you say it’s him, it’s him. This isn’t like all those years ago, you are better now. You’re are doing much better. Besides you know the guy like the back of your hand. Or brain, whatever.’

Yuugi blinked. ‘You’re right.’ He said slowly.

Because Jonouchi _was_ right and Yuugi did know Atem better than he had ever known anyone else. He was 100% sure it was him, even though his mind told him it wasn’t logical. And, as he had thought before, if Atem probably did have a good reason if he was actually … stalking him. Or avoiding?

Yuugi frowned.

Atem never had been very forward about doubts he had, usually not discussing them until Yuugi asked him about it, always sensing when something was wrong with his other self, even when Atem closed off their link for the time being. If Atem did have an issue, he probably won’t step forward to Yuugi about it until it was direly necessary.

Which meant there was only one solution, no matter how terrifying the thought was.

‘We need to confront him’

‘Huh?’

* * *

Atem had stalked off to the nearby park. It was weird how his feet remembered where to go, even now he had a different body. He supposed that had to do with memory and not so much his actual feet, but here he was anyway, watching people stroll around the park.

Yuugi had been laughing and smiling with Jonouchi right? Even put his head in his hands in exasperation, as he often used to do when his best friend was doing dumb stuff. Which means he was happy. Happy without Atem. Don’t get him wrong, he very much wanted Yuugi to be happy. He had no idea what he expected.

It wasn’t like he thought Yuugi would still be missing him. He had hoped it of course, but he also hoped that Yuugi was happy. And he was.

Which was good.

But it still… hurt. Atem frowned at the thought. It was wrong of him to feel that way. But still, he craved to be near Yuugi. He should’ve just went up to him in the first place, than he wouldn’t have been in this mess.

Rolling his eyes up to the sky he sighed, wondering if Osiris was laughing at him.

She probably was. The shady….

Goddess.

(She’s a goddess Atem, don’t forget.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THEY'LL MEET IN CHAP 3 DON'T BITE ME


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Of course, when Yuugi got to the corner he was sure he saw someone duck behind, there was no-one actually there.  Just his luck.

Sighing, he turned back. Jonouchi was texting back and forward quickly, probably keeping Mai up to date about the whole story. They got like that sometimes. Yuugi thought it was both adorable and annoying.

“Just call her over”.

“Huh?”

Yuugi rolled his eyes, laughing a little to himself despite the situation. “Mai. You told her right?”

Jonouchi had the decency to look embarrassed. “You sure Yuug?”

Yuugi laughed “Well if I’m going to embarrass myself anyway, might as well get some friends in to witness it”. Jonouchi clapped him on the shoulder, making Yuugi stagger. “We got your back bud.”

Smiling Yuugi fell in step next to him. This might not go as bad as he thought. At least he would have two people to support his sorry ass if his theories were wrong.

* * *

Doves were curious animals.

Atem had been staring at a few – 5 to be precise – for the last 10 minutes. After he had sat down, the doves had quickly realized he might be _‘a potential feeder’._

Which he certainly wasn’t.

His stomach growled. Atem groaned. The doves bobbed their heads.

“I don’t have food for you and if I did I would’ve eaten it myself.” Atem told one of the doves very pointedly, bending forward as if being lower to the ground would proof his point. 

This day was the worst. How did this happen. 

No Atem, he thought to himself, Aibou would’ve told you to stay positive.

Speaking – or thinking – about Yuugi, those legs seemed awfully familiar. Atem might not have seen him close-up in years, but he would always be able to pick his partner out of a crowd. Even if he was somewhat taller now.

He was probably hallucinating. Great.

* * *

“Uhm”.

That was very definitely Atem hunched over on a bench talking to a dove. Jonouchi and Mai, who had joined them a few minutes ago, where waiting a few steps behind him.

He tried again. “Uhm”. _Louder Yuugi, louder_. He can’t sense your thoughts anymore. “Are you…. Are you hungry or something?”

 _Smooth._ Yuugi wanted to hit himself.

Atem looked up at that, blinking slowly.

* * *

“Aibou?”

Yuugi blinked back, face morphing in a smile. Before Atem had time to properly react – this was supposed to be his surprise, not the other way around damn Ra -  he had a face full of colored hair and his arms full of shaking Yuugi.

“You asshole!” _What?_ Yuugi moved backwards, eyes teary.

“Why are you hiding when you’re back!? I’ve been thinking I’m going crazy since this morning.”

 _Oh. OOOH._ Atem’s eyes widened. To his credit, Yuugi did look mildy pissed off, while still holding onto Atem’s shoulders.

“Aibou I…”

Yuugi quirked a brow.

“Iwantedtosupriseyoubutdidntknowhow”

“You what?” Jonouchi piped in, ignoring Mai elbowing him in the ribs.

“He wanted to surprise me but didn’t know how” Yuugi answered, grinning widely. “You dork. You stupid dumb ALIVE Pharaoh of a dork.”

Laughing, Yuugi pressed himself against Atem once again. Atem chuckled and kissed his other self’s temple, his cheek and finally, softly, his lips.

Pulling back he looked Yuugi in the eyes.

“I’m home.”

A smile. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND that's it. Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated! I might write more in this fandom in the future, got some ideas. Maybe even a sequel. Anyway for now, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Osiris gets too much entertainment out of the fact that the great Pharaoh Atem is very much in love with a human boy.
> 
> Not sure where this is going exactly, but there's more to come for sure! Hope you enjoyed it & let me know your thoughts!


End file.
